


Astraphobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Astraphobia, Castiel Has a Fear of Storms, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is a Sweetheart, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fear of Thunderstorms, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Panic, Penis jokes, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storms comin...Cas doesn't take that too well...Dean tries to comfort Cas with a dinner...doesn't turn out like it should...so when in doubt, cuddle it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraphobia

“Looks like it’s gonna rain.” Dean looked out the window. “Might be some thunder and lightning.”

“I hope not.” Cas exited the bathroom. “You know how I am with’em.”

Dean smirked. “Well, Darling, these are some dark ass clouds.”

“Don’t say that, please, don’t.” Cas frowned.

“Thunderstorms are beautiful, actually.” Dean kept looking out the window.

There was a rumble of thunder in the distance. Cas gasped. “No, no…”

“It’s ok, Cas.” Dean turned around to see Cas curled up on the couch. “You’re safe in our house.”

“No, Dean.” Cas covered his head with the blanket he was wrapped up in.

The Winchester walked over to his boyfriend. “Hey, hey, Babe. Look at me.”

“No.” Cas mumbled.

“Come on, Mr. Novak, look at me.” Dean uncovered Cas’s face. “That’s better. I get to see those beautiful blues.”

“I’m already getting scared.” Cas whimpered.

“Ok, what can I do to keep your nerves at bay?”

“Nothing.” Cas tried to hide his face when there was another clap of thunder. “Ahh! Dean, make it stop!”

“Shhh, hey, Angel, focus on my voice. Thunder is just a noise, but I am real, 100% concentrated asshole right here.”

“You’re not an asshole.” Cas whispered.

“That’s not what you said 20 minutes ago.” Dean chuckled.

“Well, putting your sweaty dick in my face.”

“I have an amazing cock. I thought I was pretty horny after exercising.” Dean smirked.

There was a flash of lightning that made Cas gasp and flinched at the clap made him flinch. “AHH!” The thunder shook the house. “Dean! We’re gonna die!”

“It’s ok, Castiel. You’re ok.” Dean smiled. “Baby, I love you, but you’re gonna need to calm down.”

“I can’t, I can’t.” Cas shook his head.

“Hey, I know it might be scary, but you are safe with me. So let’s go fix some supper and eat together with the peaceful sound of rain and get through the tense moments of thunder and lightning.”

Cas followed Dean into the kitchen. Dean shuffled through the pantry. He grabbed all of the fixins for a simple spaghetti. Dean went over and grabbed a pot to boil the noodles. Cas grabbed the sauce pan right after Dean. A loud clap of thunder made the house shake again.

That’s when Cas freaked out and slung the pan around. A pain radiated through Dean’s stomach and groin. He doubled over and smack his head on the counter. He collapsed to the ground. “Dean!”

Cas dropped to his knees to get a better look at his boyfriend. Dean’s temple was bleeding and already bruising, but his lover was groaning with his hands between his legs. “Fuck…”

The rumble of thunder gasp and stumble onto his ass. He tried his hardest to focus on his boyfriend when the next few clap and flash surrounded them. It took a few minutes, but Dean finally lifted his head. “God, fuck, Cas…”

“Hey, Dean, easy now.” Cas helped Dean sit up.

Dean groaned. “Did you hit me in the groin with a pan?”

“There was thunder and-and I freaked out. I’m sorry, so sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” Dean rubbed his head. “Dammit, God, you have a strong swing.”

Tears bubbled in his eyes. “I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry, please, don’t yell at me.”

Dean frowned. “I’m not mad, in pain, but not mad.”

A flash of lightning and a boom of thunder surrounded the house. “AHHH! I’m sorry, Baby. I’m scared. Dean, really scared!”

“I know, Cas. Go lay down on the couch. I’ll be back in just a second. I need to check my head. I don’t wanna find out I have a concussion.”

Cas sniffed as he vibrated in fear. “Can we cuddle in bed?”

“I need to check my head first.” Dean tapped the cut.

“I’m so sorry I made you hit your head. I didn’t mean to hit your downstairs brain. That’s my favorite brain of yours.”

Dean smirked. “Thanks.”

“I like both your brains, but my favorite is downstairs.” Cas curled up on the couch. “Don’t be long, please.”

“Don’t worry, Blue Eyes. We will get all of the cuddles when I get back and we make our way upstairs. “As long as you don’t hit me where it hits or in my manhood again.”

“I promise.” Cas sweared. “Also in bed, I can snuggle you when I get scared.”

“Give me two minutes.” Dean ran off. Cas got through two claps before Dean came back with a band-aid on his temple.

“I’m really sorry, Dean.”

A thunder boomed not as loud as before. Dean waved off the apology. “Storms moving away from us.”

Cas crawled into bed and Dean laid so his cut wasn’t on the pillow. Cas curled himself around Dean. He placed his head on Dean’s chest. The Winchester buried his nose in the Novak’s hair. “Once the storm passes I’ll see if your cut need stitches.”

“I don’t think it does. Thanks for the concern.” Dean rubbed Cas’s back as the Novak traced figures on Dean’s chest. “I had forgotten that you were afraid of thunderstorms.”

“Always have, always will.” Cas shrugged as he saw that flash of lightning, but no crack of thunder. “I’m still sorry about hitting your groin and making your hit your head.”

“Don’t worry about it. Not the first time and probably wont be the last. Probably the funniest one, though.” Dean closed his eyes with a smile.

_*** &^%$^&*(*&^%$%^&*()_** _

It was a peaceful night. They could hear the rain pouring, but the thunder faded. When they woke up Dean was grumpy. He had a massive headache and a goose egg on his temple. “Let me check your head, Baby.”

“I gotta pee.” Dean staggered over to the toilet. “I just need some aspirin and call out.”

“Fair enough.” Cas walked into the closet. “Are you sure you wanna call out?”

“I’m a chef, Angelface. I can barely handle your soft morning voice. I want to lay down and wait for tomorrow morning.” Dean spoke as he grabbed his tooth brush and toothpaste. “Tell me about how your thunderstorm fear started.”

“When I was little Gabe told me that every time a clap of thunder sounded somebody dies.” Cas frowned. “After a few years I had forgotten what Gabe told me, but then my grandpa had a stroke and died during a thunderstorm and back when I was 7 it brought everything back, now, it’s just the loud noises and the memories.”

Dean nodded. “Why are you talking louder than your normal soft morning voice? It’s like your yelling right now.”

“You’re just sensitive to noises. I’ll let you rest today. Thank you for not judging me for such a silly fear.” Cas pouted.

“It’s perfectly fine. I love you with or without that fear. It’s like Sammy with his clown fear.” Dean stepped into the bed room and crawled into bed with his eyes closed.

Cas bent over and kissed Dean’s goose egg ever so softly. “I’m so sorry. How is your dick, Sweetheart?”

“It might need a kiss, too.” Dean smiled softly.

“I’ll make it up to you tonight if your head is feeling better.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Can I have a kiss before you leave?” Dean lifted his head.

“Of course, how can I deny you loving?” Cas bent back over and placed his lips on his boyfriend’s. “I love you.”

“Don’t hit me with a sauce pan or in head again.” Dean lowered his head.

“I’m gonna be apologizing for that for a while, aren’t I?”

“Hell yeah.” Dean snorted. “I love you, Cas.” He spoke as the Novak walked out of the room with a smile.

_******* _


End file.
